Caterina Heathers
Caterina Laura Heathers is the main female protagonist of the movie. The plot of the movie mostly revolves around her BFF's along with her crush and his BFF's. Caterina is called most of time called Catie by her family and sometimes by her friends. She attends Loretta Bay High School. There she becomes close friends with Sophia Parker and later becomes her BFF along with Alexa Millers and Autumn Shivers .She also develops a crush on Scott Roberts, because he looks like her first crush, Jacob. She later becomes close friends with him and his friends. Portrayers In the movie series, Caterina is portrayed by G.Hannelius. In the cartoon series, she is voiced by Tara Strong (2017) Description Caterina is portrayed as an unpopular girl in Loretta Bay. She and her friends are the major enemy of F.A.B ElegantE clique. She is the 52nd most popular girl of the whole seventh grade at Loretta Bay. She hates and despises her locker neighbor and arch-nemesis, Victoria Etheridge to be mean. She also dislikes Victoria's friends, Tracy Thorne and Portia Abbott. Despite her hatred for the Glams, Caterina likes Angela Jones and her friends Abrielle Piper and Natasha Nagra, because of their kindness. Caterina and Victoria both have crush on Scott Roberts. Caterina is one of best artists at Loretta Bay and wants to be both an artist and a Computer Engineer when she grows up. She also hopes of writing a book as well. Throughout the series, Caterina overcomes her weakness towards Victoria and the other members of the F.A.B and also starts growing more confident about herself. Early Life Caterina was born on January 12th 2004 in Atlanta. Before studying in Loretta Bay , Catie attended Connorwoods High School. There she was close friends with Aurora Combs and Sarah Karens. She revealed to her friends that Scott was her second love and she had already been in love before. It was in Connorwoods High School where she met her first love, Jacob. Character 'Personality' Caterina is a beautiful, talented, smart, generous, friendly and creative girl who is sometimes rather shy. She always helps her friends in some or the other way. She sometimes daydreams when she is alone. Caterina has a creative mind and skills of leadership which are often highly enough for she and her friends to win.. She doesn't like to wear make-up. Caterina likes to play outdoor games even if she is not good at it. Caterina loves to draw very much. She can draw a beautiful portrait. She likes to draw nature scenes and colouring them by painting. Catie also has interests in crafts. However most of the things she makes become a failure. She takes the help of her friend Sophia for some of her crafts projects. Caterina is also very smart. She's good in studies. She sometimes gets a B+ in French or Spanish. Caterina is very imaginative and hopes writing a good book based on events happening in her life. 'Appearance' Catie is a beautiful girl. She has light skin and dark brown eyes. She has natural dark brown hair with some shades and highlights of blonde. Her hair color changes frequently from blonde to brown because of a prank played by Victoria. Her hair is shoulder length at the beginning of the series. Afterwards it is a little above chest level.Caterina has a natural light pink blush on her face. Her clothes change throughout the series. At the beginning of the series she most of the time wears jeans and full-sleeved t-shirts and ties her hair into a ponytail. Since the 25th episode of Season 1, she has started to leave her hair open most of the time. She has also started to wear skirts, sleeveless tops and short jeans. Caterina tells friends that her mother cuts her hair yearly which she totally dislikes. Relationships 'Family' Caterina is the daughter of Roger Heathers and Anita Heathers. She is has younger brother named Martin. She is revealed to have twin cousins - Cameron Heathers and Samantha Heathers. Their mom's name is Becky Heathers. Her cousin, Cam is currently dating Scott's older sister Joanne. Catie is revealed to be of Half-Indian descent. Her grandmothers names is Camilla Heathers. Anita, Caterina's mom is the childhood, bestfriend of Melanie, Autumn's mother. 'Friends' Caterina has many friends. Her original BFF's are Sophia Parker, Autumn Shivers and Alexa Millers. Her later BFF's include her crush, Scott Roberts, Allister Adams, Jasper Hugo and Mark Evelyn. Her enemies include her arch-nemsis, Victoria Etheridge, Tracy Thorne and Portia Abbott Caterina also has close friends from her old school - Aurora Combs and Sarah Karens 'Love Interest' Caterina has a huge crush on Scott Roberts since her 6th grade. She is not aware of the feelings she and Scott share instead she thinks he likes her arch-nemesis, Victoria Etheridge. Catie also says that before she fell for Scott, she used to like a boy named Jacob, though she doesn't know his last name because she was only 5-7 years that time. She later fell for Scott because she thought he looked like Jacob. Caterina is also the love interest of Oberon Sanders. But she doesn't return his feelings. Trivia *Caterina's favourite colours are Grass Green and some shades of Blue *Caterina is fond of seeing cartoons more than movies, which makes Victoria describe her as childish. *She is likes reading books, especially of the genre 'Child Romance'. *Caterina was born on 12th January 2004. *Caterina and Scott are the third couple to be formed (from the main characters)in the series, prior to Alexa and Jasper. *She also like reading mystery books. *Caterina is four months smaller than Scott. *Caterina's hair has mystery behind because it changes its color from blonde to brown and vice-versa almost frequently after a prank played by Victoria.